Expect the Unexpected
by NarutoJournal
Summary: Rae's extremely annoyed with Karin's constant obsession over Sasuke. It's always "Sasuke this, Sasuke that." Meanwhile, Sasuke has an odd opinion of Rae that he keeps to himself. Is this enough to make Rae understand Karin's feelings, maybe even a little too well? This isn't a one-shot! T for now, M later on. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

"**You're always hitting on my Sasuke."** Karin pouted. "That's the only reason you want to heal him instead of letting me."

I turned away from Sasuke, giving her a look that most likely made her feel like a moron, considering the renewed expression on her face fit the part of someone looked down upon. "Did you really just say that?"

She shifted her gaze uncomfortably. "I…"

"In case you haven't noticed, Sasuke doesn't give a fuck about anyone anymore. And I hate to break it to you, but the word 'everyone' includes you. I'm a more experienced medic than you are. I also have a lot more chalkra than you do. _That's_ why I'm healing him and having you sit aside. Not because I have some ulterior motives, which is the case that you're wedged into." I turned back to him and met his eyes. I unzipped his cloak, revealing his torso once I'd pulled off his shirt as well. I knew Karin'd be glancing over my shoulder, trying to get a peak.

His stomach was pouring out blood. He coughed, straining it and as a result more of the deep red liquid streamed from his mouth. He was staring past my face, confirming my earlier suspicions of Karin's behavior. I wiped the blood away from his lips. He gave me a grateful look. I simply nodded once before setting my hands on his abdomen and he groaned, his automatic reaction to the pain being to sit up. I used my other hand to push on his chest, forcing him back down. He stared at me with the usual look plastered on his face. He always looked at me the same way- a strong, blank gaze. It always caused me to wonder what he was thinking until I realized I didn't really care.

I focused my chalkra into his stomach, healing from the inside out rather than the opposite, which was the usual thing to do. In this case it was necessary to heal the deeper part of the wound first, because once the upper most layers of skin were healed, it caused difficulty in healing past the organs. Once I was finished I helped him sit up. He thanked me.

"Just be more careful next time." I smirked.

He narrowed his eyes, mostly from the cheeks. I laughed once before standing up. I then tossed the roll of gauze to Karin.

"There. Now you actually have an excuse to touch him." I said before stepping outside of the cave we'd found as refuge.

I found a river and formed a glass in my hands, filling it with the water. I focused my chalkra to my leg now, stomping down. I made a decent-sized crater and all of the fish jumped out of the water. I quickly threw kunai and three fish were dead and stuck to the trees within a matter of seconds. I started a fire to cook them up, and once I was finished I headed back into the cave. Sasuke was attempting to roll the gauze around his own stomach.

"Sasuke…" I set the food and water down, kneeling next to him. It was obvious by the way Karin was sulking that he hadn't let her lay a hand on him. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the roll from his hand. I leaned over him, moving my hands skillfully around his body. He watched my face analytically the entire time, probably trying to find some hint of enjoyment in my dull expression. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction- I frowned the entire time. Once I finished he quickly thanked me, and I brought him the glass of water I'd prepared in order to keep him hydrated. I also served the fish. It was better than any I'd had in a while. Karin knew it, too, which was why she made herself eat it slow, trying in her awful little way to make me think she didn't like it. Sasuke had his down before I could even take a second bite of mine, which only reassured me of Karin's objective.

Once we were all finished, (Sasuke and I having waited a while for Karin) I excused myself and picked up my bag, heading back to the river. I looked around for any sign of human presence but there was none to be found. When I was undressed I stepped into the cold water, bringing my soaps out of my bag. I washed my hair and body, and then my clothes. I brushed my teeth when I was finished and slipped into my shorts and a tank-top before I walked my way back to my team members with a bowl of water in my hands. When I got back after hanging my wet clothes on a line, I discovered Karin was asleep. Sasuke was still resting, already staring in my direction by the time I got in.

_ Man, that guy stares a lot._ I thought.

I sat down next to him and tore the bottom of my shirt, then soaked it in the bowl. There were beads of sweat on his forehead, and when I pressed my hand against it my hypothesis that he'd have a fever was confirmed.

"You're so hot!" I said in shock, the heat of his skin surprising me.

He smirked, raising a brow.

"Not like that." I sighed, ringing out the fabric and then pressing it against his forehead.

He looked up at me, and the suffering he was enduring was made clear in his eyes. He looked so pitiful that I almost forgot about the smirk.

"I'm sorry; I wish I could help you more. But I kind of left the leaf village before I could completely master medicinal jutsu."

"It's fine. You've done enough already." His voice was stunningly harmonious. Between that and his brooding nature I could almost see why the larger portion of girls that met him went crazy. Almost, but not quite.

"You're talented, you know. And I don't think that of many people." His words made me jump, bringing me back from the land of my thoughts.

I felt the makeshift rag on his forehead. Hot already. While I re-wet it with some cold water I thought about how I should reply to that.

"You are, too, and I don't either."

He gave a quick grunt of approval just before I set the fabric back where it had been. He then proceeded to stare off into the distance with a sad look plastered on his face, and I knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry about your brother." I didn't really know how else to say it.

His eyes returned to my face. He blinked twice and exhaled before he spoke. "It doesn't matter." And that was that.

But later in the night when he thought I was asleep I could see the hot, silent tears roll down his face, reflecting the dim glow of the receding fire. He was hurt and my initial reaction was to comfort him, but I felt we had an unspoken understanding that I didn't want to break. So I rolled over and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_There was an anonymous review that I'd like to reply to._

"_**To be honest the story didn't match the summary and also it wasn't that nice"**_

_I don't know how to stress this enough: THIS STORY'S NOT A ONE-SHOT! You can't expect the first chapter to completely cover the entire summary…  
Anyway, I hope you readers enjoy this chapter! Reviews give me inspiration so please give a little d;_

**Another month went by, marking the end of my first year in the Akatsuki. **It was also my birthday. Sasuke and I had grown to be fairly good friends, but we still didn't open up to each other much. I was resting in the main room, where the members usually hung out. I was talking to Tobi with Kisame appeared in the doorway, holding a small body. I recognized her right away. My little sister, Sukai. Only she wasn't moving. I prayed to God that she was only passed out. But the look on Kisame's face said otherwise.

"I found her outside…" His gruff voice added to the horror of the situation.

Tobi, not knowing how to deal with a problem such as this one, left. I walked toward Kisame, cupping my hand over Sukai's cold cheek. Her lips were blue. I held her little hand in mine. Her fingers were plum colored.

"Oh…" I said, trying to hold back the tears.

My twelve year old sister, her throat slit and welts all over her body. I couldn't show weakness, and to most of the Akatsuki, emotion counted as such.

"What do I do with the body?" Kisame asked insensitively.

"I don't care." I lied through my teeth. After Kisame had left the room Sasuke approached me.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It doesn't matter." I gave him the same bullshit lie he'd given me just over a month ago.

I went through the rest of the evening hanging out and laughing with the others, while the whole time I was dying inside. The state of shock I was in, however, did help cover up my sadness, leaving me with a numb feeling. Sasuke kept watching me, as if he were waiting for the moment I'd break. Once again, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

When nightfall finally came upon us I escaped all of the fake laughs, fake smiles, and fake attentiveness and went to my room. When I was in my long sleep t-shirt and shorts I laid down, leaving the candle lit. And then I cried. I was silent at first, the burning hot streams flowing from my eyes coming quick. Soon after, they were accompanied by quiet sobs. I covered my mouth to muffle the sounds. My sister… The person who meant everything to me was gone. The realization that I'd never hear her laugh, touch her frail little hands or carry her on my back again broke my heart, over and over again.

There was a small knock on my door and I wiped my eyes, standing up to see who it was. When I was almost to the door it swung open, and I suddenly had a pair of arms wrapped around myself. It was Sasuke. I recognized his smell. He reached behind himself and shut the door, leaning his torso back slightly to look at me before I buried my face in his chest. I cried louder now, one of his hands holding me against him while the other stroked the back of my head.

Before that night I never would've imagined him comforting someone, and if I had it'd have been an awkward attempt. But this was so natural. He stood there, letting me wet his shirt with my tears for what had to have been a half hour. When I finally quieted down he pulled back and handed me something. After further examination I discovered it was a necklace. It was white gold, the letter R with thin vines and tiny cherry blossoms carved into it. I figured the "R" stood for my name, Rae.

"Happy birthday." He whispered.

He'd known my birthday, but how? I looked up at him curiously. Instead of asking questions, however, I just thanked him. I asked him if he'd put it on for me, turning around and lifting my long black hair. He clipped it, and I thanked him again.

"I'm sorry." He answered.

"For what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I know you left me alone and pretended not to see me crying out of respect that night. But I couldn't do the same for you. I couldn't just leave you here, heartbroken and alone. I tried but it didn't last very long."

I smiled sadly. "Don't be sorry. I wanted to comfort you then, I did, but I doubted you'd want me to."

He moved a strand of hair from my eyes. "I understand."

I took a deep breath, sitting down on my bed and patting the spot next to me. He took a seat. The pain was still there in my gut, but being near to Sasuke made it less unbearable for the time being.

"You're different, you know." Sasuke looked over at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I caught myself hoping it was something good.

"You're not annoying, desperate, or clingy. You're not even interested and if you are you don't show it at all. It's weird."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "So now it's weird not to be obsessed with you?"

"Weird wasn't the right word. I should have stuck with different."

I nodded my head. "Yeahhh."

"It's refreshing but frustrating at the same time."

"Why's it frustrating?" I asked.

"Because I always wonder what's so wrong with me that you don't want me like those other girls do." He paused, looking at his hands and folding them in his lap. "And it kind of sucks that the one girl I take an interest in shows none for me."

My jaw dropped, and my eyes went wide. Was this really Sasuke…? Showing actual emotion…? What planet was I on? He was…interested in me?

He met my gaze, a curious expression taking over his features.

"You don't…" I turned my head, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"But I do."

I sighed. "Hmm…"

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's just that usually when a man confesses his feelings he goes in for the kill but um…"

He raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding what I was trying to say.

But why tell him when I could show him, right?

**So show him I did.**


End file.
